Naruto The Love Chronicles
by natsu d uchiha
Summary: After the war Naruto and friends Face a new challenge. A new enemy threatens the village and with romance in the air, will they be able to protect konoha.
1. Chapter 1

After the fourth shinobe war, naruto and all of his male friends were sitting together on top of the kage monument. "I still can't believe that the war is finally over" said naruto with a sad smile on his face. He was remembering all his friends that died during the war. "I still can't believe that Neji is gone" Lee said with a couple of tears rolling down his eyes. At that moment sai, kiba, and shino looked at him with a sadden look. While chouji and shikamaru looked up at the stars not knowing how to comfort him. Then a familiar voice said "STOP IT, we should be thankful that he gave away his life for our sake. We might as well make the best of it." They all looked back to see who it was and it was sasuke…

Meanwhile in a bath house all the girls where relaxing, talking about the war. Then sakura says "I wonder if sasuke is coming back". "That's all you think about" Ino said, as hinata said "that's true" with a low and wimpering voice. Then at that moment sakura's fore head poped out a vein and said "well all you think about is naruto". Hinata just blushed and hid half of her face under water. Tenten then interrupted "yea but she gots these oversized breast to attract him with", after that all the girls looked at their own and thought "If I had those tits I could get any guy I want".

There was a minute of silence. Then tenten broke it "anyways what are you guys doing in your month off of duty". "Oh yea I forgot that in honor of the war ending lady tsunade gave us the whole month off." Hinata replied. "I don't know about you but you but ima spend it with my future boyfriend" Ino said with a evil grin. Tenten replied "man I need me a man too. I think im going to do the same"

"I guess your rite" naruto said, "Anyways are you stayn in the village." "Yes he is", a girl with red hair said "and so am I." That's when all the guys looked at each other with a memorized, but dumb look. "That doesn't matter the old hag has to talk to you, and believe me it's a surprise" sasuke said. "Whatever" naruto said, as he walked towards tsunade. "waite hold up I need to talk to you naruto. Let's go somewhere private . Let's go get some ramen." Besides there still time kakashi said they neede time to get ready.

Meanwhile, the girls were getting dressed. After that they each walked home. On her way to her house, Hinata was thinking "ma-maybe I should do the same and ask naruto kun for a response. I mean I did confess my love to him. He should answer something." "Wait up hinata we need to talk" hinata turned around to see who it was and it was sakura. "What do you want to talk about sakura"? Sakura and hinata started to walk home together, as sakura continued the conversation. "Well I know that you are goint to try to talk to naruto. hinata couldn't help but blush,"how did she know?". "And well I was thinking maybe me and you should team up, that way you talk to naruto and I talk to sasuke. "Ok sakura it's a deal sakura chan we'll meat tomorrow at ichirakus to make a solid plan." The two exited kunoichis the said their good byes and walked home.

Naruto and sasuke where eating at ichirakus and like always they were competing who was the best. But of course at eating ramen there was nobody that could beat naruto. After a moment of silence sasuke said,"thank you for everything and sorry". At that moment naruto smiled finished paying the bill "for what that's what friends. Besides I'm surprised you're apologizing". "Yea well enjoy it; it's the first and last time". "Whatever lets go see granny".

"ha just the two I was looking for"." What is it that you want kakashi." After a few moments of silence kakashi responded, "don't bother seein lady tsunade tonight. She just told me to tell you we are all meeting tomarrow". With that said kakashi disappeared, while naruto and sasuke started to walk home. "SO where are you going to stay?" "I don't know", "well you can stay with me". As the two reached a park, they saw a girl running towards them."Naruto what about Karin"? "She can come to". After that said the three continued to walk to Naruto's house.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the beautiful quite Konoha, but in a certain apartment there was a huge noise heard all through the village. "Naruto wake up already we're gonna be late". "Calm down sasuke we still got time, anyways where's your girlfriend"? Then out of nowhere "Naruto I'm rite here". "Karin you are not my girlfriend, let's go". Naruto with a devilish grin said "oh so sakura is your girl no wonder you came back so willingly". Sasuke with a surprising embarrassed face responded "shut up let's go" after he cooled his composure "he said I don't wanna here another word from both of you". Finally they left narutos apartment and headed to the hokage tower.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Karin were reaching the tower; Sauke was walking in front while naruto and Karin were walking in the back together. Then coming from the opposite street was Hinata and sakura, "hey sakura chan, Hinata chan wats up". "Oh hey naruto we came to see tsunade sama". That's when sasuke responded "why do you need to talk to her", sakura for some reason couldn't respond she only blushed, but luckily hinata responded "we don't know we were just summoned". "Sasuke stop being so rude anyways hinata, sakura this is Karin. You could say shes my cousin in a way." After a couple more minutes of conversation they finally headed up to the tower, only to take the biggest surprise of their lives.

At the moment they entered the room, they noticed kakashi, gai, tsunade, all the previous hokages and the rest of konaha twelve including sai were present. Lady tsunade started the conversation "the previous hokage and I have been discussing the future of konoha and we'd come to the conclusion that all of you are our future. Kakashi from this point on you are the sixth hokage, you will lead our youth from now on." The second hokage then continued "as for all you young ones, you are either going to be the new clan leaders or we have great hopes for you." The third then continued "to put it short we are putting the future on your shoulders, of course tsunade will still help when needed". Everyone was waiting for an inspirational speech from the first and fourth hokage, but they were both busy laughing and gambling in a corner.

"Naruto your dad is so lame" those were the words that came out of kiba. Then ino responded "like father like son". Naruto and minato only smiled from cheek to cheek. Tobirama then changed the subject wining the attention of everyone in the room," we also have four guest" then two shadows came into light to be reconized as itachi and kushina.

Meanwhile in a high up mountain, in an unknown land there was a man sitting in a like thrown chair. "Did they escape?" asked the man in the chair. "Yes master I'm sorry" said a man in black robes bowing down. "Zero how could you let this happen, retrieve them now" "Yes master", and with that the man disappeared.

Naruto and sasuke were silent for about a minute untill naruto yelled "mom". Then he ran to hug her. Sasuke on the other hand responded "Itachi what are you doin here". "Nice to see you to little brother "then he gave him a tap on his forehead with his finger. Sasuke could no longer hold his cool and hugged itachi, only one tear rolled down his right eye. "I see so this was the surprise" said naruto. The second hokage was about to answer his question when a knock interrupted him. Shizune then came in with a girl around ten and a boy aroung five years old, "sorry did I interrupt". "No just in time these are Yoshi and itachi, they are also uchiha".

"What" was all itachi and sasuke could say. "Yes they are apparently Shisui Uchiha children, A suna ninja found them after the war and brought them here. It seems like he didn't die he did lose his eyes but survived" tobirama finished. Everyone then looked at the kids and Yoshi then said "yes we come from the hidden village in the mountains it's a village created by rouge ninja and wanted criminals". itachi then interrupte "Why were you living in that village I heard about it but thought it actually never existed". "My mother became a rouge ninja after refusing to kill a new born baby for having a rare Kekkei genkai, and then she wondered around and found my father. After a while they discovered the yama village and they moved there". Everyone was dumb struck until the third broke there day dreaming. "Yes and the yama village are planning an all-out attack on the alliance. The good thing is they still need time to prepare, so that gives us time to also prepare".

Every one couldn't believe their ears. They had just finished a bloody filled war only to enter a new one. "Ok and last thing on the list is the cover up on the uchiha incident " tsunade said. Tsunade then caught everyone up on itachi and sauke story, she then continued "we will now announce that itachi uchiha is a hero to the village, we will say he was working undercover for the village and died like a true shinobi". Then minato interrupted "and the same will be for sasuke only the people in this room will know the truth, but we need this story so the uchiha clan can be accepted again and sasuke can re build his clan to its prime days".

"And now that we are on that subject little brother witch one will be the lucky one to become an uchiha", Sasuke just stood there acting cool and as if on cue sakura and Karin said "that would be me" at the same time. Then they just looked at each other with a killing intent that would scare even madara. While everyone else just laughed and then kushina asked naruto "what about you I'm sure you have a couple girls falling for you. You do look just like your father". All that came through narutos mine was 'damn I don't have girls stalking me like sasuke does. What am I going to do'. A few seconds passed and naruto couldn't come up with an answer, luckily someone from behind him grabbed his hand and said "hi m my name is hi hi hinata nice to meet you". Kushina just looked at her and suddenly hugged her like if she was a stuffed animal. "wow you are beautiful isn't she minato", " Yes she is way to go son" Then after a couple more laughs every one headed home to rest for a while. Of course naruto went with his parents and sasuke with itachi and surprisingly little itachi and Yoshi.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed since the meeting in hokage tower. Naruto was walking down the streets in an early afternoon of konoha looking for something to do, that's when he seen shikamaru and chouji walking a couple feet away from him. He decided to talk to them to pass the time. "Hey guys watcha doing" both shikamaru and chouji looked back to see naruto. "Oh hey naruto what you doing here alone, I imagine you'd be spending time with your parents. Isn't today the last day they're allowed to stay here?" Shikamaru replied. "Yea tomarrow the reanimation jutsu will be undone, but mom is with Karin buying her supplies to live here in konoha and dad is with some of his old friends reminiscing about old times". Chouji then said "well we are going to get something to eat want to come", "sure".

They were walking to ichirakus after naruto kept insisting to go there. When they got there they noticed two familiar faces were there, hinata and sakura. After their usual greeting they ordered their ramen and started to eat, hinata and sakura were paying their bill they were heading out when naruto yelled "hinata wait up". Hinata turned around and naruto started to walk with her and sakura, out of nowhere sakura said "oh yea I forgot I had to meet ino bye got to go". Then she whispered in hinatas ear "good luck" and ran off.

Naruto and hinata kept on walkin with an awkward silence in the air until they found a bench to sit in. "So thanks for the save with my mom" naruto said embarrassed. Hinata responded with a gentle blush that made her look even more beautiful "for nothing that's what friends are for". 'Ok hinata tell him how you feel, don't be a coward', then with a white smoke screen gai appeared. "naruto we've been summoned by lady tsunade, and with that hinata was left alone sitting in the bench.

When naruto and gai arrived at the tower kakashi, sasuke, anko, and lee were already there. Naruto noticed lady tsunade still sitting in in the kage chair, "hey granny what gives I thought kakashi sensei was the new hokage"? The slug queen just sighed and said "the council decided that he will take my place as soon as I catch up with all that paperwork" she than pointed at a pile of papers so big, that it covered the whole wall. "So until then I'm screwed". "Anyways you are al here summoned for a special mission. I know you guys are off of duty but its an emergency. Three ninja were spotted coming to the village, so your mission is to go and see who they are and why are they coming here". With that the disappeared and headed toward the unknown ninjas.

Meanwhile ino and sakura were heading to a grocery store when they came a across Yoshi and both itachis. They noticed the kids had changed different outfits. Yoshi had a hot pink skirt with netting laggings and black ninja boots; she also wore a black blouse with the uchiha crest on the back. But it was almost covered by her long black hair. Itachi who looked just like his father, wore in all black outfit with ninja shoes, of course the uchiha crest on the back and sunglasses. They were also heading grocery shopping so they all went along together. 'I wonder why that kid always has sunglasses' ino thought.

Kakashi and his group finally met up with the three mysterious figures, they all stopped in midair and landed on the ground. The three unknown ninja had black robes with a hood and grey numbers on back. One had a number three another had a six-teen and the last a twenty. "What business do you have with konoha" anko asked pulling out a kunei. There was a silence in the air "hey idots she asked you a question" naruto continued. Then suddenly number three attacked anko only to be intercepted by kakashi sharingan activated. "Thanks handsome" anko said with a smile on her face. Then kakashi said "me and anko will take this guy pair up in twos and pick an opponent. "Guess it's you and I lee" gai said while kicking number twenty in the head only to be blocked by a strange metal pole and with that the battle began.

Hinata was still sitting in the bench thinking of a way to finally get an answer out of naruto. "hinata What you you doing here" a feminine voice said, She looked up to see it was kushina walking with Karin and a whole bunch of bangs. "Oh nothing im just here thinking" hinata said with a smile on her face "but it is getting late so I should be going". Kushina then smiled and said "I'd prefer if you stay I would really like to talk to you alone". With that Karin understood said her good byes and started walking home with all her bags, while kushina accompanied hinata on the bench. "I know the truth about you and naruto hinata" kushina said looking at hinata. Hinata then responded with a redden face almost as red as kushinas hair "I'm sorry for lying I was just trying to help naruto out". "Maybe but I can also see you do really care for him and I understand hes really dense and probly hasn't figured it out". Kushina then looked up at the clouds then looked back at hinata and continued "but if you realy do love him you should try the impossible for him to finally figure out he feels the same way for you. Besides I would really like a daughter like you". With that kushina started walking home and left the happiest hinata ever knowing naruto s mother approved of her.

It had past about ten minutes that the fight had started; anko and kakashi were having a really hard time with Number three. But naruto and sasuke were easily beating number six-teen. Naruto then made thirty clones and attacked head on which were easily to defeat as soon as six-teen pulled out what seemed to be two kitchen knives. Sasuke then attacked with his katana in hand from the sky which made sparks when it encountered one of six-teen knife. Naruto then said don't kill that sixteen creep sasuke" "I'm not a creep im a girl and my name is tenshi". She then removed her hood to reveal her dark blue hair and young face. While she was arguing with naruto sasuke came from behind and knocked her to the ground.

Meanwhile gai and lee were fighting number twenty which they defeated in less than a minute. "I see you are no amateurs" a voice said which they couldn't pin point the exact locations. Then a shadow came out the trees and punched lee in the jaw lee flew back and destroyed a boulder from the impact. "who are you" gai said "that's not important", gai then continued attacking him he noticed this guy was dressed the same but had a number eleven on its back. The strangers speed was so fast gai had to open four gates just to keep up, but from the back he felt a strong punch in the head a fell unconscious.

Sasuke then came to lees and gais aid but the attackers were gone. While lee and gai were laying unconscious. Kakashi was all bruise and anko was lying on the ground number three laughing then asked "where are kids?" "I have no idea what you're talking about" kakashi answered. "Fine so be it" then number three grabed a kunie and attacked kakashi, he felt blood spatter all over his hands but then relized it wasn't kakashis it was ankos. Number three then relized he was surrounded and fled. Kakashi picked up anko and naruto tenshi and they all headed for the village.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN) Sorry if my fighting scenes are boring im not good with that also please follow and review I will try to post more chapters.**

It was a sunny day in konoha, everyone in the village was cheerful except for a certain ninja looking up at the clouds. Kakashi was remembering what had happen a day before (FLASHBACK) kakashi and anko were both fighting number three. Anko attacked with her serpents summoning from her hands, number three them turned into what looked like a lizard form and spitted acid like poison at the snakes. Anko then retrieved behind a tree only for the tree to be melted by said acid. Kakashi then kicked number three in the back of the head only to be blocked by an alligator like tail. Kakashi had no chose but to activate his sharingan, he tried to analize the jutsu but he had no idea what type of jutsu it was even with his sharingan. Number three then attacked full force kakashi couldn't keep up with his sharingan so seconds before he was hit anko jumped in front of him luckily the kakashi behind her was a clone and the real kakashi saved her with a quick swoop and carried her out of harm.

"That was selfish and stupid anko don't do it again". anko then responded with a smile on her face "I can't help it people do stupid stuff when they're in love" and with that she left a confused kakashi and attacked number three. Anko then through three kunie at number three and jumped in the air then kakashi attacked him with a chidori and to his surprise did not penetrate his skin. Minutes passed and number three took the upper hand soon anko and kakashi were exhausted and Kakashi was all bruise and anko was lying on the ground number three laughing then asked "where are kids?" "I have no idea what you're talking about" kakashi answered. "Fine so be it" then number three grabed a kunie and attacked kakashi, he felt blood spatter all over his hands but then relized it wasn't kakashis it was ankos. END FLASHBACK

Meanwhile in the interrogation room tenshi was being interrogated by ino. It took a couple hours and she found out the truth about her. Chouji and shiho were both there with her, ino then said "I know the truth about her she is far from evil. Seems like her leader has been threating her, they have her older brother hostage and she is force to work for him." Shiho then looked at choiji and told him "here take this report to tsunade. Chouji then looked back at tenshi and left.

Anko woke from her sleep and tried to get up but found out it was harder then she thought do to her wound. She looked around the room hoping for a certain someone to be there but it was empty. A knock then struck her out of her loneliness and her hopes were raised up again. Two people walked in but none of them were that person she was hoping for, "hey crazy sensei how are you feeling". "Shut up Naruto can't you ever be polite" sakura then hit him upside the head and left him unconscious on the ground. Anko then smiled and said "Hey brats what are you guys doing here. " Naruto finally found the strength to get up and said, "We came to check on you, but it seems like your fine. Oh yea and on kakashi how is he." Anko smile disappeared and turned into a depressed frown, "he's not here" sakura looked at her and pointed just outside the window "yea he is look outside in your balcony he hasn't left that same spot". Anko looked and found a sleeping kakashi with some flowers in his hands. Sakura then grabbed naruto and left the room while saying "we'll just leave you to alone bye hope you get better tell kakashi well see him later when he wakes up".

Naruto and sakura were heading out the hospital when naruto asked sakura "why did you want to leave so soon" and sakura answered "well to be honest kakashi can wake up any minute and they have to be alone. You see naruto I'm like cupid ill make sure they end up together." Sakura was also thinking 'and soon I will get you and hinata together to', naruto then looked a little annoyed and said "if that was true you would have been with sasuke a long time ago". Naruto realized what he had done and turn to see a furious sakura next thing he knew was laying on the ground he soon blacked out.

Chouji returned from his errand and only found a note from ino and shiho "hey chouji we had to leave to do some important errands so just stand watch till we get back". He then noticed the girl was awake and she ask him "what the hell you looking at". Choujis cheeks then redden and he said "a really pretty girl". "Shut up just leave me alone", "hey I'm sorry but if you want to talk I'm here for you. I know about your broth" tenshi the interrupted "I told to shut up leave me alone you fat pig" and with that chouji instead of getting mad walked out the room with his head down. When she realized what she said she yelled "hey wait up I didn't mean that… I'm sorry." but he did not get a chance to hear her.

Meanwhile tenten and lee found a boy laying on the street. "naruto get up" said lee, naruto got up and started walking towards a sushi bar only because tenten made naruto go. They were reaching their destination when a motionless body flew rite by lee's side. Naruto then said "whoa was that konohamaru". A young girl then came out a bath house with beautiful eyes almost as beautiful as hinata's, "that's what you get for trying to peek you pervert. Meogi then pleaded "hannabi please don't kill him", 'thank god' thought konohamaru. "Why meogi he was peeking on you to, "because I wanna kill him myself". Konohamaru then got up terrified and hid behind tenten which was a bad idea because tenten help him down and said get him girls. Konahamaru could only plea "please meogi stop I wasn't peeking on you I was peeking on hannabi". "So what I'm not good enough"

Naruto and lee just watched as konohamaru was getting tortured when the heard udon say "I told him not to peek". Naruto then asked udon "why was he peeking on them two"? "udon lookedat both naruto and lee and said "ever since meogi introduced us to hannabi, konohamaru has had a killer crush on her but the feeling isn't mutual" after konohamarus beatinghis other punishment was to pay for all there meals at the sushi bar.

Soon night came and every one was asleep, except for two ninjas in a hospital. Kakashi was laying down on the bedand ank was by his side but had her face laying on his chest. Kakashi then asked "so since when has this feeling of your existed" anko the responded "since the academy days me and rin use to talk about you all the time but then we got put in teams and I left with orochimaru". "I see and why did you decide to tell me until now, which to be honest I'm realy happy you did I only wish you would had told me sooner". "well because back in the academy days I was the tom boy and rin was this happy girly girl I always thought you would have chosen her. Then she passed away and you got so distant that I never had the chance to tell you". "well im glad that you told me now because I love you to" and with that kakashi took off his mask and gently put his lips on anko's then anko rested her head back on kakashis chest and they both closed there eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It had past three weeks since the war had ended all OF konohas shinobis had returned to there daily lives. since sasuke returned he had moved in with both itachi and Yoshi to the uchiha compound, while Karin moved in with naruto since kushina discovered they were actually pretty close cousins. Finally the day that everyone was waiting for has arrived, today was the that kakashi was officially the sixth hokage. The fifth hokage decided to throw a grand festival to cheer up everyone in the village. There was kids playing in the stands and adults enjoying the great vibe of the festival. Our young hero was finally ready and headed out with his cousin Karin. They both started exploring all the games and food stand until they ran into two familiar faces.

Shino and kiba were walking through the crowd when they spotted naruto. they soon walked towards him and kiba said "hey buddy whats up what you doing here" with a needy and creepy face, which creeped out both naruto and Karin. "What do you want dog boy" naruto said looking at kiba. kiba looked kind of pissed of but shook it of and responded "haha always with the funny nick names, hey listen naruto I was wondering if you could do me a favore". Naruto couldn't help but wonder why was kiba being so nice for a change. "sure kiba but only if you tell me were hinata is", kiba then interrupted naruto "why do you care were hinatas at", "its not what you think im just curious". Kiba acted like he didn't know but he knew well why naruto was looking for hinata, " ok naruto help me with something and ill tell you were hinatas at.

Naruto agreed then started to follow kiba with Karin and shino behind him. Along the way they met up with sakura and tenten and Karin decided to go with them instead, even though she didn't get along to good with sakura. It had past fifteen minutes since naruto started to follow kiba, "hey dog breath where are you taking us". kiba then said "shud up we're already here now listen we're going in there so just follow my lead ok". Naruto nodded and followed kiba inside the store and looked back at shino and asked him "aren't you coming with us" "no I don't want any part in this". Naruto then closed the door but he didn't notice he had just entered a store for women cloths.

Since there was a festival celebrating the new hokage it was pretty much alone except for for one female employee. kiba then walked up to her and asked her "excuse me beautiful I was wondering if you could help us you seemy friend here is looking for a present for his girlfriend but we're not that good at those type of things". the employee was about there age maybe a year older she had dark purple hair with a figure similar to tamaris. she wore a hot pink tank top and a whit mini skirt. she looked at kiba and smiled "sure my name is lucy and Ill be glad to help you so what are you looking for maybe a dress or an outfit' she said looking at naruto. while he just wondered 'since when do I have a girlfriend'. then kiba said actually we're looking for something more with a sexual appeal maybe a see through launcheray"". lucy could only blush over kibas comment," I don't think it's appropriate for me to help you with something like that" kiba then gave her a seductive smile and then grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear "actually I didn't want you to help me pick one out I was hoping you could model a couple for me. I understand it could be a little bit uncomfortable so we can ask my friend here to leave". Lucy couldn't help but turn red as a tomato and said " I don't even know how to respond to that but shouldn't we help your friend first". 'how is he doing that I cant even talk to the girl I like' narutos train of thought was interrupted by kurama 'face it twerp your hopeless that hyuga girl is head over heels for you and you still cant get with her'.

lucy and kiba quickly picked a launcheray for narutos girlfriend and walked him outside the store, "what do I want this for huh kiba" "I don't know try it on I guess I got what I want so beat it". Naruto couldn't help but get mad, no wonder shino didn't want to help him. he walked outside and noticed his beloved hinata outside with shino hanabi and konohamaru. Kurama asked him 'why don't you go talk to her already its not like she's gonna say no'. 'What am I suppose say sorry for making you risk your life for me, oh and yea I forgot that you confess your love for me but I finally realized that I'm madly in love with you'. 'Look naruto stop acting like a wimp an go before I take over and tell her my self' so naruto finally grabed the courage to talk to hinata and walked towards her


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto walked outside and noticed his beloved hinata outside with shino hanabi and konohamaru. Kurama asked him 'why don't you go talk to her already its not like she's gonna say no'. 'What am I suppose say sorry for making you risk your life for me, oh and yea I forgot that you confess your love for me but I finally realized that I'm madly in love with you'. 'Look naruto stop acting like a wimp an go before I take over and tell her my self' so naruto finally grabed the courage to talk to hinata and walked towards her

hinata noticed naruto walking with a shopping bag in his hand towards her, she noticed him walking out a store and kiba and some strange girl were making out in the door way. 'I cant believe kibas at it again, but what is naruto doing with him'. Hinata's was interrupted by narutos comment "hey hinata I been looking for you", 'I cant believe it naruto's been looking for me'. Meanwhile kiba and lucy were getting ready to go inside the store and lock the door. lucy asked kiba "is that your friends girlfriend wow she's beautiful" while pointing at hinata "well its something like that". lucy waved at naruto and said "good luck I hope she likes it". Hinata then asked naruto whats she talking about". naruto without thinking said "oh she's talking about my present for my girlfriend", 'Wait is he talking about me". konohamaru quickly snatched the bag out naruto's hand and asked "what you buy and who is it for is it for hinata". Naruto couldn't react in time, konohamaru pulled out a hot pink launheray while hinata turned red. naruto looked embarrassed 'damn I hope hinata doesn't faint before I can explain'. But it actually caused the opposite affect and out of no where he felt a similar hand whipping his left cheek.

Naruto was thrown to the ground he quickly got up and relized it was hinata who had struck him. hinata on the other hand was furious 'I cnt beleave he would expect me to wear something like that', she looked at naruto and said "hanabi let's go". They started to walk away before hanabi looked back, squinted her eyes at both naruto and konohamaru and said "perverts" and disappeared into the crowd. the saratoubi boy looked over to naruto and said "this is all your fault rite shino". Konohamaru waited for a responds from shino so he looked to his left and noticed nobody was there. Naruto sat on a bench with anime tears konohamaru soon accompanied him.

meanwhile in the hokage tower tsunade, kakashi, tenshi and chouji were gathered. tsunade and kakashi were discussing tenshi's sentence while chouji was her escort. "so tsunade what are you going to do with her" "It's not my problem any more your the new hokage". Kakashi sighed looked at tenshi and said "what do you have to say for your self and choose your words wisely because they will define your future". Tenshi had no choice but to tell the truth so she started from the beginning "I was born in the village hidden in the rain, me and brother were taken to yama by a very nice man that was in charge of the village but now someone else is the leader and he wants in all out war on the world. I didn't want to help but he haves my brother hostage". Kakashi looked at lady tsunade and said "tenshi you know that two kids escaped your village rite' Tenshi looked at kakashi like he was stupid "of course I do that was my mission to retrieve them". The new hokage took a minute to pick his next words wisely "well im sure you don't know that your brother is the one that helped them escape his name is ang rite" the young girl nodded "well he was killed by one of the men that persued them, im sorry"

sasuke was walking by himself itachi and Yoshi went with there new friends they made in the academy. Sasuke wouldn't admit but he was happy that they were taking a different route then him, they were actually enjoying there childhood. he found himself running into two depressed losers he recognized any where, he walked up to them and asked "whats wrong". naruto looked up at him still with the same depressed face and said "my life's ruin im going to die alone". the uchiha had no clue what he was talking about until konohamaru explained everything while anime tears were still falling from his eyes. sasuke looked at naruto with a small smile appearing in his face "your such an idiot, come on lets go get some ramen ill pay". konohamaru got up from the bench with a terrifying look on his face and said "no no no naruto should pay its his punishment for ruining my relationship with my beloved hanabi. besides he inherited his parents wealth and jiraiya's, he's almost as rich as any other clan". naruto looked pissed and answered "what relationship she doesn't even notice you". Both naruto and konohamaru were arguing when sasuke slapped both of them on the back of the head, started walking away and said "come lets go loser's besides we already agreed rich boy here's payin"


	7. Chapter 7

hinata and her sister were walking through konoha, they seen sakura looking at a purse in one of the stands and walked towards her. before anyone could say anything shino appeared next to sakura witch creeped her out due to all the bugs swarming around. He explained everything to the three kunoichi that had happened. Shino then told hinata "I think you were to hard on naruto. It wasn't his fault". Sakura wasn't surprised she knew naruto was a pervert but he wouldn't try that on hinata. "so what are you going to do know hinata", sakura asked. "I guess il go apologize", "NO" said hanabi "you should make him suffer if he's going to be you boyfriend you should keep him on check you too sakura." Sakura asked hanabi "what are you talking about" "hinata told me everything about sasuke". sakura turned red and looked at hinata and said "why would you tell her about that". "I'm sorry sakura". shino was feeling uncomfortable with all the girl talk, when he realized something hanabi said "wait hanabi so your telling these two to always treat there boyfriends like dogs" hanabi was nodding through the whole statement, "Oh I get why you treat konohamaru like that now". hanabi turned redder than hinata ever has, grabbed both hinata and sakuras hand and started to walk away. if shino face wasn't covered you could see a smile appearing on his face.

What the three kunoichi didn't notice was that the former hokage and her assistant were listening on the conversation, they were sitting on a bench lukily none of them noticed them only shino. But they walked away before he could say anything. lady tsunade looked at shizune and said "where's kakashi this is going to be fun", shizune responded "he's with anko that's for sure". An evil grin appeared on lady tsunade 'wow someone sounds jealouse.'

Sasuke was leading both naruto and konohamaru with their self esteem crushed, they were heading towards ichirakus. He then noticed a young blond girl walking along with sai. The young blond said "hey were ya heading", naruto recognized that annoying voice anywhere. His sad expression turned to a curious one and asked "sai what are you doing with her". Sai then answered with one of his traditional fake smiles "im on a date". As soon as naruto and the sarutobi boy heard his response there mood turned to a even more depressed one, konohamaru said while leaning on a tree with his soul crush "I cant beleave even emotionless over there has a girlfriend and I don't"; while naruto was sitting on the ground picking the pedals off a flower. the only words that came out his mouth was "your rite kurama I'm hopeless". Sai and ino said there goodbyes and walked away leaving sasuke to lead with with naruto and konohamaru.

They soon arrived at ichirakus but to there surprise the huyga sisters and sakura were there. Konohamaru walked up to hanabi and said "I'm sorry for what naruto and I did. do you mind if I sit next to you", while sasuke was thinking 'geez kid grow a pair'. Hanabi stopped eating her ramen, looked at konohamaru with her emotionless face and said "fine sit". Sasuke on the other hand simply sat next to sakura, looked at her, gave her one of his rare smiles and said ,"hi sakura how you been" Soon as the young konoichi seen his smile a small blush appeared 0n her face, she then dropped her head to look at her ramen and said "ffine I been fine". Everyone at that point turned to look at naruto , he walked up to hinata with his goofy smile and rubbing the back of his hand. he then said 'i'm sorry for what happen it's not what you think", hinata interrupted him by saying "it's ok shino explained everything to me". Naruto let out a sigh of relief then continued ''I also wanted to say I'm sorry for putting you in danger in the pain incident and that in that moment when you risked your life to save me and confessed your love towards me, I realized I feel the same way for you." Every one in the shop was listening now that naruto was the hero of konoha almost every girl wanted to be with him, so a lot of girls dreams of being the miss uzumaki were crushed. naruto then continued confessing his love for hinata ''and well sorry for taking so long in telling you all this. I know I'm not good with words so I'll keep it simple'' he then grabbed hinata's hand and said ''hinata will you officially be my girlfriend'' next thing everyone hear was a body hitting the floor and hanabi saying ''get up hinata... oh my gosh not again''.

the three couples then explored the festival until night came, they finally decided to sit half way up of a hill which was rite next to the river to watch the fire works. lady tsunade shizune and anko being embraced by the new hokage were watching them from the top of the hill, tsunade then said ''i'm glad they're enjoying there youth''. the fireworks then started to appear in the dark yet beautiful sky. what no one noticed was that another man was watching the uzunaki boy and the huyga heiress


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry This chapter is super short but I will post another tomorrow and thanck you for the reviews hope I get more. **

It was another beautiful day in konoha, a week had past since the festival. Naruto was happy he was finally with hinata. So far they'd spent everyday together, but today hinata was summoned for a mission. So naruto decided today was a perfect day for some training. Naruto got out of his bed got dressed and ready to leave his apartment, he was heading out the door when he heard Karin yelling ''hey were are you going without eating. I already made breakfast so come and eat''. Naruto acting like a little kid said ''but I have to go train with lee and tenten, I already sent a frog to let them now''. Karin like always got her way and made naruto eat his breakfast . Even thought Karin was annoying at times the young blond was happy that she moved in with him because he was never alone anymore. He finally had a family, sakura and karin were like his sisters they even started to get along now and even thought he wouldn't tell anyone sasuke was like his brother. Awe and then there was hinata who made him feel complete.

Naruto after finishing his breakfast said goodbye to Karin and started to jump roof top to roof top until he reached sakura walking towards the entrance gate. He jumped rite next to her tapped her shoulder and said "were are you going" sakura a little angry responded "were do you think idiot". naruto decided it was best if he just left her alone he didn't want to get sent flying through the village today. So he leaped to the roof top said ''bye sakura' and headed to the training ground.

Sakura kept on walking she had to get the report of the entrance gate to kakashi or anko will kill her. Now that kakashi was hokage shikamaru was his asistent and he was to lazy to get them, so it was her job to fetch them for him. Sakura kept on walking through the village 'damn that sasuke he didn't show up again last night' FLASHBACK sakura was standing next to a sushi stand, it had past fifteen minutes and she was still waiting. She heard two familiar voices coming down the street when she looked up she noticed it was naruto and hinata. They were both laughing and smiling walking down the street holding hands. hinata looked at sakura said ''sakura what are you doing here alone'' . sakura sighed and said "I'm waiting for sasuke but like every other night he's not showing up". Naruto then entered the conversation "really I just seen him not to long a go he said he was in a hurry he had to do something very important". Sakura then said "well it's getting late I'm going home' hope you two have fun".

Naruto got to the training grounds and found both lee and tenten waiting there. naruto then said ''im sorry i'm late". naruto then told them it was going to be them two versus him, he needed some training in his taijustu so they started.

mean while sakura was on her way to the gate when she bumped into a young uchiha. she quickly approached him and said "why didn't you show up".Sasuke coldly said "I was busy". Sakura's heart broke into pieces hearing those words. she couldn't believe sasuke was still acting so distant with her. She couldn't take it anymore and she screamed "why do you have to treat me like trash" Sasuke responded "your annoying like always" sakura's face was showered in tears, her hand slapped sasuke's face and her lips said "just leave me alone don't ever talk to me again". With that said she ran of and sasuke was left with a rose in his hand , hidden behind his back


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update the thing is I use to use my friends computer until now that I got mine fixed so I'll be updated more often**

Naruto had spent an hour training with both lee an tenten, after they were finished naruto headed home. On his way he encountered sasuke he ran towards him and asked "what are you doing here, come on I know your hungry lets go to my place. Im pretty sure Karin has already cooked something. " sasuke looked surprised and asked "na I'm busy but why aren't you going to ichirakus" naruto walking away "responded "hinata and Karin don't think its healthy so I'm not allowed there that much anymore". sasuke then looked at the red rose he was hiding from naruto sighed and walked home, it was getting late and today was his turn to cook.

Naruto on his way home was approached by a young huyga, a little boy maybe around ten years of age. Naruto could tell it was a lower branch member because he hid his seal just like neji did. The boy then told naruto "lady hinata told me to tell you that she will be waiting for you outside the hyuaga compound at seven o'clock" and then walked away. He still had time to make it so he went home to eat. On his way towards hinatas house he passed by ino's flower shop, so he decided to go in and get hinata some roses. he then noticed shikamaru and chouji were also there buying some flowers. each of them had a bouquet in there hands. he scared both ninjas by asking "who are those for huh guys". Shikamaru didn't answer he acted as if naruto wasn't there. Choiji then answered "Tamari's here in konoha so you don't have to ask". Naruto laughed at shikamaru's irritated face while the nara boy didn't find it amusing at all. he simply left the money at the counter and walked away. Naruto then told chouji "hey you haven't told me who's are those for" while pointing at the flowers in choujis hand. Chouji while rubbing his chin said "there for tenshi um um I'm just trying to make her feel at home". Naruto as dense as he's ever been bought it. He then picked a dozen red roses and waited at the counter with chouji ready to pay. They both noticed someone coming from the back, they thought it would be ino but to their surprise it was sai wearing a purple apron. naruto while dying from laughter asked "why the hell are you here". Sai didn't get the joke so he simply responded "im here helping ino" chouji while holding his side asked "but why are you wearing that apron" "because it's the only one they have. b oth burst out laughing even harder.

After his laughs with chouji naruto headed once again towards hinata's house. when he got there he noticed a shadow waiting in the main gate of the huyga compound, he figured it was hinata. Naruto then realized it wasn't hinata but her father. naruto then said " good afternoon mister huyga is your daughter here by any" Naruto was cut off by hiashi. "No she's not here or well she ever be here". The huyga leader then pointed at naruto and said "I want you to stay away from hinata". Naruto frustrated asked " but why sir besides she has the rite to be with whoever she wants". Hiashi soon lost his temper and with out thinking he grabbed naruto by his jacket and said "My daughter is the heir to the most powerful clan in all of konoha and what are you", with that said he threw naruto back and said "you're just a low life genin" Naruto looked at the ground, smiled and said "I don't give a damn about that I love her and that's all that matters" hiashi simply laughed and said "please what do you know about love''. "That's enough father", both naruto and hiashi looked back and saw Hinata standing there with a back pack in her hand. Hiashi then said "hinata what are you doing here" "I just got here from my mission, but I heard everything and I don't think it's fair what your saying to naruto". Hinata then walked next to naruto, grabbed his hand and said "I don't care what you think of him because I love him too". Hiashi soon activated his byakugan. He then snapped his finger and pretty much all of the huyga clan appeared surrounding naruto and hinata. he told naruto "you either leave her alone or you'll have to deal with me" he snapped his fingers again and the entire clan attacked naruto. hinata got scared and before he could counter attack he heard hinata yelling "please naruto leave we'll talk about this another time". Naruto didn't argue he turned into kyubi mode and desapeared.

meanwhile chouji was outside a uknown apartment and knocked "comming' were the words that came from inside. When the door opened chouji covered his face and said "these are for you". Tenshi's face was soon adorn by a blush that made her look even more beautiful under the moon light. she then said "thank you they're beautiful come in if you like". "are you sure it's alright" chouji said, tenshi then responded yea no problem come in".


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter there will be a lot of fighting I will try to do my best, so anyways please review and follow. I promise the story will get a lot more interesting from now on.**

chouji was outside an uknown apartment and knocked "comming' were the words that came from inside. When the door opened chouji covered his face with the flowers and said "these are for you". Tenshi's face was soon adorn by a blush that made her look even more beautiful under the moon light. she then said "thank you they're beautiful come in if you like". "are you sure it's alright" chouji said, tenshi then responded "yea no problem come in". Chouji entered the small apartment, it was very tidy as expected from a girl. He followed tenshi into the kitchen and took a seat. Tenshi walked towards the stove, prepared to plates of beef teriyaki and set them on the table. Chouji's eyes sparkled as soon as he seen the delicious plates, his mouth overflowing with saliva. She sat down and while starring at chouji asked "well aren't you going to try it". Chouji refused and said "no thanks i'm on a special diet for my training", if only she knew that the real reasoned was based on her comment. he then remembered the exact words she said **'I told to shut up leave me alone you _fat pig'._**A depressed face appeared on tenshis face. The young akimichi boy then said "It's not that it doesn't look good believe me it does, It's just I can't eat rite now" hoping she would regain her optimistic smile. She then looked straight into chouji's eyes and searched deep down inside for the exact words she needed. While she was exploring her mind, chouji lost himself in her beautiful tan eyes. He couldn't help but feel a warmth he had never felt before, her gaze pierced his heart and gave him a tranquility that he had searched for so long. He was brought back to reality when he felt tenshis hand overlapping his. Her next words took him by surprise. "chouji im sorry for what, I said the other day really didn't mean it". She then tighten her grip on chouji and continued "and it's not true what I said your perfect the way you are. beside your really kind". Chouji didn't know what say he rarely received a compliment from a girl. The next thing he noticed was tenshi standing up with two knives in her hand, which scared him senseless. She then said "besides im going to need your help as you noticed my trusty knives. my number one hobby is cooking and im going to need someone to help me eat them all". Chouji while pointing at himself said "why me". Tenshi while showing a pouty face said "hey you should consider your self lucky besides I cant eat every thing by my self". "I gues your rite". Couji soon lost his fear of eating in front of her and devoured the food that was prepared by his knew friend. Well at least that's what he thought'

Morning soon came and naruto woke up noticing sasuke was outside his window. The uchiha boy opened the window an jumped in side his room, He then told naruto "we've been summoned for a mission". Naruto while getting ready asked sasuke "why didn't you come in from the front door". Sasuke with a serious face Replied 'I don't want to run it to Karin, "don't worry she's on a mission, but I have to do something before we can go see granny tsunade". Sasuke asked him what was it and naruto told him what had happened the night before. The raven hair boy wasn't supprise he knew very well how the huyga clan was.

Naruto and his closest friend started to walk towards the huyga compound When naruto asked "why are you coming along". "because your an idiot and you won't know how to deal with this situation by yourself". The young blond couldn't help but agree, he had no clue what to do. He didn't want to lose hinata, but he also didn't want to come in between her and her family. Especially now that after the war she had become so close to her sister and even her father. The two young shinobis were reaching hinatas residence when sasuke stopped naruto and said "you wait here I'll go get her and both of you can figure out what to do". It was the best solution sasuke could think of. The uchiha soon set off towards the huyga compound, leaving behind his blond friend, sasuke started walking again when he noticed a young girl.

Meanwhile a certain huyga was sitting in her room in a depressed state thinking of what her father had told her the night before, after naruto had left and both her and her father had calmed down. 'I cant believe I wont be able to be with naruto'. A knock scared her thought away "may I come in" Soon her father entered the door. he made his way towards her bed, sat down and said "I'm sorry it had to turn out like this". Hinata while wiping her tears said "don't worry I'll bee fine", she gave her father a reassuring fake smile and said "besides its my duty as a head branch member". Hiashi then hugged his oldest daughter surprising her and gently told her "don't worry I'll always be here for you", Hinata then hugged her father tightly, while tears falling from her eyes. Her father then said "I wish what I told that boy was true then none of this would be happening".

Sasuke was surprised at seeing the young konuichi in action, she was training her gentle fist just outside the huyga compound. 'wait a minute I've seen her before' the some what intrigued boy realized it was hinata's younger sister. he had to admit she was much more skilled then the average huyga, he could even say she was better than neji was at her age. He remembered that naruto was waiting for him and hinata so he quickly entered the compound. with out giving hanabi the chance to notice she was being observed.

Hinata was going out for a walk, she needed some fresh air when she noticed the gloomy uchiha entering her home. she gave him one of her usual yet breath taking smiles and said "good morning sasuke can I help you with something". He told her "naruto is waiting for you rite next to the park" sasuke then turned around and said "tell naruto I'll be waiting for him at the tower" and with that he desapeared.

Hinata made her way outside the door when she seen hanabi running past her "where are you going in such a hurry". Hanabi slowing her paste turn around and said "long story tell you when I get back" and then continued running like her life depended on it. Hinata got to the park she sat on a bench while searching for naruto. He soon appeared next to her and sat down next to her. the uzumaki boy then gently placed his hand on top of hers and said "I'm sorry for what happened", while facing the ground not being able to look at her in the eyes. Hinata tried to talk but was interrupted by naruto "your father's rite". "naruto it's not that" 'I wish I could tell him the real reason, but I cant if I do", Naruto finally found the courage to look at his young heiress and said "Hinata but I don't want to lose you". The huyga heiress fighting back the tears that where struggling to come out, stood up grabbed naruto and pulled him up. Naruto got up and then he felt Hinata's gorgeous face gently being placed in his chest. There was a moment of silence while the two comforted each other, 'naruto I wish we could stay like this for ever'. hinata then looked up at naruto dried her tears and said "my father didn't mean what he said", she then took a small pause and smiled. "naruto" "yes Hinata", she then turned around not being able to look at naruto at this moment and said "I think for now we should just stay friends" "why if I love". The young huyga couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of naruto, those words she longed so much to hear; she had to stop him. She turnd around and painted a fake smile on her face, then interrupted naruto before he could finish. "besides this doesn't meant we cant spend time together. But I have to go so bye Ill see you around". She then turned around hugged naruto and started to walk away leaving a speechless boy standing. 'hm I guess I'm alone again'

Naruto walking with out a purpose made his way towards kakashi sensei, he entered the hokage's office and noticed sasuke was already their he had forgotten all about him. Sakura and konohamaru were there too, and then he noticed some familiar huyga eyes, For a quick second he thought it was his Hinata, but then quickly realized it was in fact hanabi. Kakashi coughed winning the attention of every one, of course anko by his side."ok let's begin your mission is to bodyguard a political figure". he then looked a konohamaru and before he could interrupt he said "don't worry this is an A class mission". he noticed naruto wasn't acting his self, kakashi wondered what could have made him so depressed. kakashi then continued "this man is very important, he's the one that's negotiating all the details for an permanent alliance between the five nations. So your job is to protect him for three weeks", "why only three weeks kakashi sensei"? The new hokage looked at sakura and answered "because each village sends a group for three weeks and then switches and know its our turn. You have two days to get there" everyone was heading out when sakura turned around and said to the copy ninja "you look good in the hokage robes". anko then hugged kakashi and said "you should see him with out and his mask off" while making a perverted grin. All the young shinobis soon headed out because they all heard rumors that when anko made a perverted joke they would soon start to explore each other's body. konohamaru hearing the screams and noise said "what a lucky guy". he soon got knocked out by sakura and hanabi. sasuke noticed naruto was acting to depressed and thought 'I guess it didn't go well', and with the breifing done they all headed out to there new adventure.


End file.
